Metadata has been used in digital image files for a variety of purposes, including identifying the model and serial number of the digital camera that captured the associated image. This information is incorporated in numerous image file standards along with detailed features of the particular metadata with the respective image files. This is generally very useful. A shortcoming is that this metadata is relatively easy for a person of moderate skill to deliberately change so as to create a false trail for any later forensic investigation of the source of captured images.
It would thus be desirable to provide improved identification of digital image acquisition devices, which eliminates or reduces these shortcomings.